herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Parfacy
Soma Peries (ソーマ・ピーリス Sōma Pīrisu) or originally known as Marie Parfacy '(マリー・パーファシー ''Marī Pāfashī?) is one of the Secondary Character of '''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and former the minor Antagonist who use by Human Reform League and A-Laws as a living weapon for defeat Celestial Being. After regain her true (Marie)Persona, Marie/Soma decide defect from Earth-Federation and become one of the main pilot of Celestial being, and begin her romantic relationship with her former rival or her long-lost childhood friend, Allelujah Haptism. She is voiced by Arisa Ogasawara and Tabitha St. Germain on Englis Version Personality Just like Allelujah, Marie has another persona named "Soma Peries" wich have very different persona than her.Scientist put Soma Persona who have a very perfect soldier attitude. Such as like highly intelligent, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and also a dreamer, but she still shown her sympathetic toward many people, not only the soldier, but also the civilian.For instance, she feel heavy grief on Adjutant Ming sacrifices for them and feel bad to see a massacre of Katharon people by A-Laws , knowing Louise Halevy sadness and thinking about someone, or become furious when see Sergei Smirnov being killed by his son, Andrei Smirnov . Like Allelujah, She see the other child experiment of HRL Super human research institute as her "Sibling".When she know that Hallelujah(Allelujah evil persona) destroy the institute and kill all the children, Soma become angry at him and always to find a change to avenge at him, and also wondering why Allelujah who also a Super-soldier must kill his own kin.She wanted to experience happiness and to live life as a normal human, but the duties of a soldier always reminded her to maintain the self-reality of being a super soldier and living weapon to command. It's because of her conflicted feelings that made her confused, angry, and sad. At least, her dream to have a happiness as a normal human success she got after Operation Fallen Angel, which she adopt by Sergei as his daughter.After regain her true persona as Marie, she also have a happiness with Allelujah Haptism as his lover. Beside she is perfect super-soldier and intended to be a perfect tool of war, Soma never have any experience to killing a people due Sergei only let her to participant to fight against Celestial Being. After shocking to see a massacre of Katharon base by A-Laws, Soma thinking it is not a war but a murderer or never have any intend to kill Allelujah beside she greatly dislike being call "Marie" . However as herself, Marie is gentle and spiritual person, thought ironically the fact she is a artificial human, she believe on god, and also she very optimism. She extremely care not only to Allelujah, but also her fellow Celestial-Being crew. Even she made promise for not join the battlefield, she willing volunteer to help Gundam Meister for defeat A-Laws, which sometime Allelujah worried about her decision to fight for a good due their promise to Sergei.When she regain her true personality, Soma ended become her "another persona" just like Hallelujah. Even Marie switch her allegiance to Allelujah and Celestial-being, the Soma persona never get rebel for attempt to control Marie just like Hallelujah who always attempt to take over Allelujah, and she is okay with Marie decision. Until when Sergei killed by Andrei on near her eyes, she begin switch as Soma Peries again,drove Marie to hide in the depths of her psyche, while Soma processed her pain by vowing vengeance against her father's killer. However, on near the last episode, Marie return when she get injured by GAGA-Force, and when Setsuna active a Trans-am System, Soma/Marie able to talk with Andrei via telepathy , she decide to not kill him but Soma persona will never forgive him forever , leaving Andrei crying with a remorse.After Innovators and A-Laws defeat, She and Allelujah leaving celestial-being for journey around the world to find the reason about a living. However, they decide return to Celestial-being after being attack by ELS and save by Lockon Stratos, and together with Allelujah, she become co-pilot of Gundam Harute for fight against ELS. History Born as Marie Parfacy, She actually an designer baby of the HRL's Super Soldier Program. She was born through artificial scientific means and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere .''However, for unknown reason, she suddenly suffer paralyzed toward of her body except her Quantum Brainwaves.Marie always calling someone with her Quantum Brain, but no one can hear her. As the result, she become depressed and lonely due unable to interact with the other subject until there is a older boy who can hear her voice from his Quantum-brainwaves She become friend with that boy which she named him Allelujah, she give as he must thanks to god for being alive. They become very close, share their heart from Quantum Brainwave. However, Allelujah disappeared and never returned to see her, and she never knew why. In other, Allelujah actually wanted free from Super Human Institue Research with her. Knowing about her condition, he hardly forced to leave her alone in the institute. Several years later, After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie for the job. Scientist decide to put another persona and memory which they named '''Soma Peries' to restore her body, and started her new life as a soldier of HRL under Sergei Smirnov command Appearance Marie/Soma has white long-hair with odd hair bangs, a very fair skin and also a golden eyes. In season 1, she usually wear a normal HRL soldier uniform and also the shortest and youngest soldier in there. She also given a special orange-white pilot suit from super-human research institute after the scientist fix her quantum brainwaves. In season 2, Marie/Soma grow enough taller than in previous season. In her civilian cloth, Soma wear cream-colored turtleneck sweater and blue legging as seen in first episode before she change it to her normal A-Laws uniform. Unlike the previous season, she no longer to given a special pilot suit since Allelujah lost his Quantum-brainwaves along with"Hallelujah" due his head injuries and she no longer have headache when face to face with him.After defected from A-Laws, she wear a yellow turtleneck shirt, with a hunter-green pants and wear brown boots. Now she wear a red-colored version of CB Pilot suit whenever she pilot GN-Archer and Harute Gundam to help Allelujah Storyline Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season1 Marie as "Soma Peries" was introduce by commander Kim to Sergei Smirnov and he tell to him that he recommended her to be their trump card to defeat Celestial Being Gundam and treat her like his own lieutenant. Sergei can't help but accept this beside he comment that she is too young to be a soldier. Before join the real battlefield, She have tested her Tieren Taozi near HRL's lower orbital station, True Pillar. ''However, her suit-tester ended become ruined after she sense Hallelujah killing intent and going berserk, resulting she shoot the True Pillar and fainted. Sergei quickly bring her to the medical facility for fixed her quantum-brainwaves. After she recovered, she begin join her first combat when she assist the Chobu Squadron to capture Gundam. After she success capture Kyrios, she have engage a battle with Tieria's Virtue Gundam. When Virtue almost success capture by squadron, he release Nadleeh-Gundam inside Virtue, resulting Sergei order the squadron to retreat. In the way, Soma sense Allelujah(As Hallelujah)'s Kyrios and being attacked by him. After Hallelujah about to finish him, Adjutant Ming sacrifice himself to save her and she is fleet from him along with Sergei. After that moment, Soma always wanted to find a chance to defeat him and become temporary a mortal enemy of him. Hallelujah actually know about her, but he never tell to Allelujah because he believe if he know, Allelujah will stop to fight When she assigned to piloting GN-X, she feel thrilled with her first victory after success defeat team trinity and piloting a GN powered suit. In the end of season-1, when she engage a battle with Allelujah who unite with Hallelujah as "true super soldier", she almost killed by him but Sergei shield him from Allelujah/Hallelujah attack and giving a chance to defeat Allelujah/Hallelujah by shooting at Kyrios cockpit, resulting Allelujah heavily wounded and defeat. However, Soma didn't finish her battle, instead she decide to save Sergei beside he order her to finish her battle. But Soma refuse it, and said that she cannot do it and if she not save him, she will alone again. After the ''Operation Fallen Angel, since her duty is over, she no longer to become a soldier and start living as normal human to find a happiness and live with Sergei as his foster daughter. Mobile Suit Gundam Season 2 4 years after operation fallen angel, Andrei Smirnov come to their house to pick up Soma Peries to join A-Laws, she also surprised after she know that Andrei is Sergei son due Sergei never mention about his own son. She and Andrei shown come to detention center, where is Allelujah is imprisoned after their battle.In his cell, Allelujah who excited to see her again begin call her "Marie" which causing her angry and also confused, and she furiously tell to him that her name is not "Marie" . When Celestial Being attacked the detention center to save Allelujah and Marina Ismail, she chasing him and order him to stop. Allelujah keep call her "Marie", but she still deny it. After Allelujah tell about her full name, Soma begin have flash about their memory and start to have headache. When Allelujah wanted to save her, she is saved by Andrei and quickly evacuated her when Allelujah has no choice to leaving her and freed On her third encounter with Allelujah, he grappling her Ahead-Smultron and both of them fell down in somewhere below, resulting both their suit are disabled. When Allelujah found her, she still as Soma Peries start to attacking him and decide to finish him with her final blow. However, when she about to do it, she start get headache and snapped to her true personality, Marie Parfacy. She begin remember Allelujah before she passed out on his arm. When they about waiting for help, Allelujah asking her about how can she become Soma Peries, and in turn he tell to her about his life after he escape from institute. Suddenly, when Sergei found her with Allelujah, he point a gun at him and tell to Allelujah to away from her. However, Marie told to him about her truth, and Allelujah wanted Sergei to shoot him, willing to die for her, Marie rushed in front of him but luckily Sergei fires in the air. Sergei decide to leaving her with Allelujah. Before their separated, Marie tell to Sergei that she is thankful to him that he never allow her to committing any violence and she also tell that the Soma-persona wanted to be his daughter. They embrace before Sergei departs, with Marie saluting him. Allelujah thanks Marie for living and giving him a reason to live. While she and Allelujah kissing, Lyle found them and shown to the other crew about the situation, much the other crew suprised. However, After she see Sergei killed by Andrei on her own eyes, Marie begin snapped into Soma Peries again. She start to join the battlefield with her GN-Archer, and always to find Andrei to seek a revenge at him.Allelujah try to his best to stop her, but he later to let her to join battlefield thanks to Lyle advice to understanding about her feeling. Near the end of series, she helped Allelujah to fight against Innovator to defending Ptolemaios II from GAGA-Force. When Allelujah order her to return with him, she is knocked by GAGA-Force which causing her fell into unconscious and away from Allelujah. After she regain her consciousness and return to be Marie again, she and Soma-persona have telepathically conversation with Andrei. Soma-persona decide to abandon her will to revenge but she will never forgive him due his action. After hearing his reason, Marie tell to him about Sergei truth and he begin fell into saddened after he know about his father truth. She is found by Allelujah, and bring her to medical bay. After the battle, With the defeat of A-Laws and the Innovators, Marie and Allelujah left Celestial Being to begin a journey to find the meaning of their existence. Quotes Gallery Allelujah confused.png Young Marie-parfacy.jpg Trivia * Soma means on Greek (Σώμα ) is "Body" and Peries probably come from words Perish which same meaning with "Destroy". Her name is based to her status as Super-Soldier, who must fight and die as living weapon for the military. * Soma/Marie is only female-pilot who still active as pilot from season 1 until Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * On Gundam Build Fighter, there is a girl who share same appearance like her but with red hair and blue eyes. Coincidentally, she is own a Red-version of Kyrios Gunpla, which is Allelujah first Gundam. ** Aila Jyrkiäinen , a main character from Gundam Build FIghter also share similarity from their appearance of their white hair and fair skins and also have quiet similar history. * Marie/Soma share similarity with Marida Cruz (a.k.a Ple Twelve) from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.Both of them are artificial human which created for become a tool of war ,have a very perfect pilot skill which can competitive with the Gundam Pilot, and see their captain (Suberoa Zinnerman and Sergei Smirnov) as their "father". Soma true persona name is "Marie Parfacy" , and Marida ever called "Marie" by Suberoa after she is free from Vist Foundation control in Banshee Gundam which the name is come from his biological daughter, Marie Zinnerman. * it's unclear if the nano-machines on her body grants immortality or long term youth like those of Innovators * Soma persona never seen to killing the people by directly or undirectly. Beside her rivalry with Allelujah on Season 1 and beginning of Season 2, Soma persona also never have intend to killing him * She share similarity with Bucky/Winter Soldier from Marve''l : ** Both of them are super soldier that used by the enemies to defeat the heroes ** Both of them has best friend (who also a super soldier) before their separation ** Both Marie and Bucky suffer memory loss due the experimental from the enemies side, resulting they forgot their best-friend from their old days ( Steve Roger/Captain America and Allelujah Haptism) ** On enemies side, Both Marie as '''Soma Peries' and Bucky as Winter Soldier always hunt their best-friends and temporary become a rival due unable to remember their past ** After remember their past and their best friends, Both Marie and Bucky betray the enemies side and become their best-friend sidekick * In the end of Season 2, Soma persona no longer to dominate Marie-body and ended as her another-persona like Allelujah's "Hallelujah persona". She only resurface when Marie join the battlefield with Allelujah since Marie has no stomach to fight due Soma already too long dominate her body Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Rivals Category:Childhood friends Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Mentally Ill Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Inconclusive Category:Bond Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Last of Kind Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Serious Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Telepaths Category:Sidekick Category:Determinators